Stalked
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara has a deranged stalker. She's not safe at home or at work. What will happen next? Rubbish summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

**Thanks to some REALLY weird dreams over the past few nights, this idea was stuck in my head and the only way to get rid of it was to type it up. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Stalked**

Sara's heart is pounding as she presses down harder on the gas pedal. Her eyes, trained on the rear view mirror, keeping contact with the black truck which was trailing two cars behind. She quickly pulls in to the car-park outside the lab and shuts off the engine as she watches the unidentifiable black truck pull to a stop across the street. Her whole body is shaking as she steps from her car and heads into the lab. She's taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, when Cath comes up behind her, making her jump and squeal.

"Hey Sara, are you alright?" asks Cath, worry flashing through her eyes.

"Oh...hey Cath, I'm fine." replies Sara and she carries on walking.

"Sara, you're shaking like crazy, what's the matter?"

Sara grabs hold of Cath's arm and pulls her into the breakroom, where Nick is standing by the coffee machine making a drink.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asks Nick when he notices the worry on Cath's face and the fear in Sara's eyes.

Cath just shrugs her shoulders and looks to Sara, who is trying really hard not to cry. "Sara?" asks Nick as he takes a step towards her, to comfort her, however, he quickly retreats when she flinches away from him.

"I...I'm being stalked." she whispers as she flops down on the sofa and throws her bag at wall on the opposite side of the room. The bag spills its contents out and Sara hears the collective gasps of Cath, Nick and Tony Vartann, who has stepped into the breakroom at the wrong moment.

"There's a black truck parked across the street, no matter what time of day or night, if I'm alone, it's always two cars behind me." says Sara, letting out a moan consisting of fear and minor relief.

"I'll go check it out." says Vartann and he heads out.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asks Cath softly as she sits down next to Sara.

Sara pats the empty seat on her left, hoping that Nick will also sit with her, after she flinched away from him. He smiles and sits down as he takes her hand. "I'm sorry Nicky."

"It's okay Sara, but you should have told somebody earlier."

"I know but, it's been a long week and I've been tired. I know I've been followed and I've been getting strange phone calls, heavy breathing and hang-ups, at home and at work and when I arrived home this morning, I found...those." spits Sara, pointing to the bag and its spilled contents. "In my house. Actually inside my house." she shouts and starts to cry.

Nick pulls Sara into his arms as she cries and Cath snaps on a pair of gloves as she moves to examine the items by the bag.

When Vartann walks back into the breakroom, his face drops at the sight of Cath sorting through, what is supposed to be, sexy lingerie, love letters, chocolates and some very inappropriate adult toys, both used and brand new.

"The sick son of a bitch, this is disgusting." shouts Cath. "Sara, do you have any idea who this could be? Have you touched anything here?"

"No. No I have no idea." she whispers as she wipes her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sara, the truck took off and it didn't have licence plates, but we'll find it. There's a squad car tailing it." says Vartann. "Why don't you come with me? Tell me everything from the beginning."

"Yeah, Fine. Just get me away from all of that." she says, pointing towards the items strewn across the floor. "I need to go home to collect some things, I'll book into a hotel for a while."

"No you won't." says Nick. "You can stay with me. You won't be alone and It'll be nice to have some company. I'll take you home later so you can collect some things, but you'll have to wait until after we've processed the scene."

Sara smiles a little. "Thanks Nick. If you're sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." says Nick, and with that, Sara follows Vartann out of the breakroom and down the corridoor.

After processing Sara's home, Cath and Nick head back to the lab to process the evidence and file reports. At the house they found that the lock had been picked, more than once, and unidentifiable finger prints in the bathroom and in the bedroom. Nick starts with the finger prints while Cath works with Archie on the CCTV footage.

"Hey, I can't find a match for the prints in any of the systems. Any luck wit CCTV? Asks Nick, an hour later, as he walks into Cath's office.

"Damn. We've had no luck with the CCTV either. Our stalker knows how to hide his...or her face." replies Cath.

"Cath, I think you know what you have to do."

"Yeah...but why me?" she snarls. "Sara won't be happy."

"I know she won't be happy but she needs it and...you're the boss." Nick smiles.

"Thanks." replies Cath sarcastically as she pulls out her phone and starts searching for a phone number. "Voice-mail, damn. Oh...Hi Gil, it's Cath. I'm not exactly sure what time it is there, you're either in class or in bed. Please can you phone me when you get this message. Thanks, bye."

A few minutes later, after the evidence has been stored, they're in Cath's office when her phone rings. She recognises the number straight away and answers:

"Hey Gil."

"Hello Cath, it's been while. What can I do for you?"Gil asks.

"Listen, I don't really know how to say this so I'll just get straight to the point.." says Cath, stumbling over her words.

"Okay Cath, you've got me worried now. What's going on? Is Sara okay?" he asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah, she's okay but..." as Cath starts to explain everything to Gil, there's a commotion coming from the breakroom so Nick goes to investigate.

He finds Sara sitting on the floor shaking with tears streaming down her face and a box on the floor next to her. Nick has a quick peek in the box as he rushes over to Sara, he pulls her away from the box and holds her, gently rubbing her back, as he tries to soothe her. Cath and Vartann walk in minutes later and Nick just eyes the box so that they know what the problem is. They take a quick look in the box then look at Sara. Cath pulls a pair of gloves from the box on the table and takes the box from the break room to the evidence room. "Nick, take Sara back to yours, we'll stop by the house to pick up some things for her and change the locks. I'll phone you later. Gil's on the next flight out." Cath says as she walks out.

Nick looks at Sara but she's in a world of her own. He doubts she even heard Gil's name mentioned. He gently takes her arm and pulls her up, picks up her bag and leads her out of the breakroom and through the lab. He waits for Vartann to give him the all clear, then he leads her out to his car. They head back to Nick's in almost complete silence, apart from the quiet sobs escaping Sara's lips.

**Hey, I know it's not great but I have to get this story out of my head. **

**Chapter 2 should be up soon.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalked**

**Chapter 2**

"Tony, do you think it's a good idea for Gil to come here? I mean, if Sara's stalker finds him here, he could be in danger too." says Cath as she paws through Sara's most recent gift.

"Honestly Cath, I don't know, he's her husband and she needs him, he has a right to know." says Tony as he pulls Cath into his arms. "I'd better go, I need to interview Sara's neighbours." He kisses her head and heads out, turning to say, "Let me know if you find anything useful."

"Okay, speak to you later." says Cath and she goes back to working on the items in the box. The box was hand delivered to the reception at the lab. Again, the face is not visible on CCTV and the best description we can find is that he's a white male, 30 – 40 years old with stubble. The first item Cath picks from the box is a photo of Sara and Gil on their wedding day. Only, this is no longer a happy or romantic picture as Gil's face has been completely scratched off. Hand written, in blood red ink, on the back of the photo is a message for Sara. Cath clears her throat and reads it aloud to herself. "My darling Sara, I know we are not together at this time but I promise we will be together soon. I love you more than Gil ever could, if he loved you like I do, he would be here with you. Treasuring you, holding you and touching you. I love you my Angel and I can't wait for us to be together." Cath throws the photo onto the steel counter top and proceeds with everything else in the box, more photos, love letters and inappropriate toys. At the bottom of the box, there's a sketch, a hand drawn sketch of Sara lying naked on a bed. Cath starts to feel nauseous, so she steps back from the desk and takes some deep breaths. She's just starting to feel better when Hodges walks in rambling on about chemicals and numbers. She quickly she loses her patience. "Just get to the point Hodges." she snaps.

"Okay, the chocolates Sara received had a note in the box right?" he says, more of a statement than a question. "The note said to eat the chocolates before sleep."

"And?" spits Cath.

"So anyway, I tested all of the chocolates in the box and they are all laced with date-rape drugs. Enough to knock somebody unconscious for at least five hours. I think our stalker was planning to..."

"That's enough Hodges." snarls Cath.

"I was just saying." he hits back, earning a death glare from Cath. "Okay, bye." he says and shuffles out.

Cath reaches for her phone, she phones Tony and Nick with this new information and heads out for some fresh air.

**Sorry, I know it's a short but Chapter 3 will be up in a few hours.**

**Lynne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stalked**

**Chapter 3**

Nick hangs up the phone and looks worriedly at Sara, she hasn't spoken all afternoon, for hours she's been sitting on the sofa twisting her wedding band, a sob escaping her lips every now and again. He watches her for a few moments, trying to pluck up the courage to say something but he can't bare to tell her what Cath has just told him.

"Sara you look exhausted, why don't you go lie down?" he says.

"I don't want to lie down. I just want this to be over." she snaps. "I'm a strong person Nick, you know that, I hate feeling weak and violated and...scared. I hate it."

"I know Sara, I'm sorry. Cath has everyone at the lab working on this. I promise it will be over soon." Nick whispers as he squeezes her shoulder.

"I haven't even even mentioned it to Gil, he'd only worry. I wish he was here though." sighs Sara. "Hey, how about we watch a couple of movies? It might help take my mind off things."

Nick, not wanting to tell Sara about Gil coming to Vegas or the chocolates, reluctantly agrees. "Sounds good. You pick the movies, I'll get the popcorn." he says and heads into the kitchen.

When he returns, Sara says, "Okay, first off, it was a toss up between a love story, a comedy or an action movie. The action movie won. You ready?" she asks.

"Shoot." he replies.

Sara starts the movie and they both settle down to watch. The sound of car chases and gun fire fills the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

On the street outside Nick house, there's a black truck parked up. The driver dressed in dark clothes, impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. His face is hard and angry, yet desperate at the same time. He smiles suddenly when he sees the lights go out. "Not long now my angel, we'll be together very soon."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nick awakes a few hours later, startled by the ending credits of their second movie, some comedy with a little action thrown in. He looks over at Sara and smiles, she's finally asleep. He stands to cover her with a blanket, checks the locks and heads off to bed. Turning out the lights as he moves.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cath is standing in the airport waiting for the passengers to start walking through from arrivals. The flight Gil was on landed at 1am, it's now 1:30 and she's sick of waiting. She's losing patience when her phone rings but she answers with a smile. "Hey you..."

"Cath, we may have a problem." comes Tony's voice.

"What do you mean?" asks Cath, her blood starting to run cold.

"There's a call just came in from somebody on Nick's street. There's a black truck, with no licence plates, hanging around. I can't get hold of Nick so I've sent two unmarked cars to check it out and I'm on my way."

"Damn. I'm at the airport waiting for Gil. We'll be there soon." she says and hangs up. "This is ridiculous." she mutters to herself as she heads towards a security guard at the arrivals door.

"Excuse me, my name is Catherine Willows, I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." she says to the security guard, shoving her badge in his face. "I need to reach one of the passengers off the flight from Paris immediately."

"I'm sorry ma'am but..." the security guard starts to protest before being cut off.

"Listen buddy, just open the doors please and we won't cause a scene." snarls Jim Brass as he walks up behind Cath, flashing his badge.

"Yes sir." mutters the guard and he opens the doors.

Cath takes off running in search of Gil, she spots him within seconds as he's running towards her.

"Gil.."

"Cath, how's Sara?" he asks, without even greeting her.

"We may have a problem. Come on." she says, and the pair take off running.

They run past the luggage carousels and through the doors into the awaiting crowd. Jim joins them as they run from the airport. "Vartann's just phoned, it's the same truck. I'll meet you there." he says as he comes to a stop at his vehicle. Cath and Gil jump in their car, flash the emergency lights and speed away from the airport.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sara awakes with a start, she sighs and looks to clock on the VCR, it reads 1:50am. She sighs again and she's just about to stand up, when she notices the figure across the room. "Nicky? Sorry, did I wake you?" she whispers.

"No my angel." comes a strange, yet familiar voice.

Sara leaps up, but before she has chance to move or scream, she's knocked back down, hitting the floor instead of the sofa. He's astride her, one rough hand covering her mouth, the other hand pinning her arms to the floor above her head. Her mind is racing. She can't move, she can't scream and she recognises the man on top of her but she place him. He's smiling an evil smile and muttering to himself. He's been waiting a long time for this moment and he can't let her spoil it, so he lifts her head and hits it of the floor, stunning her so that she's half unconscious. "I'm sorry my angel. Forgive me." he whispers as he relishes the feel of her delicate skin under his hands. He starts to undress himself as he stares at his sleeping angel, unbuttoning his shirt and his jeans, his fingers inching closer to the button on Sara's trousers.

Seconds later, Sara's eyes flutter open, she's dazed and her body feels like stone. Her heart is pounding as she struggles to move and she tries to scream out but she can't find her voice. He's still astride her and his almost naked body is twitching with excitement. She tries to struggle away from him.

"No my angel, please don't struggle. I don't want to hurt you again." he whispers in her ear.

Sara stops struggling, so she can gather some strength and her voice.

"Did you receive the gifts I sent you?" he asks.

Sara nods her head in reply whilst looking into his dark and desperate eyes.

"We'll have fun with those won't we my angel?"

Again, Sara just nods her head. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she tries not to think about the vile, disgusting items which she received earlier.

As he trails one hand down her body, she starts to struggle again, flailing her legs wildly. She manages to kick the table near her right leg and the lamp, which is standing on it, crashes to the ground. Her attacker jumps off of her, just long enough for Sara to let out an ear piercing scream before he pulls her up. He pulls her against him, her back against his chest, his left arm around her waist, as his right arm tightens around her neck.

Within seconds the lights flicker on, Sara spots Nick at the door to the room, a look of horror on his face, pointing the gun in their direction. Sara's hands are scratching at her attackers arm, trying to loosen the grip around her neck. Just then, everything seems to happen at once. The door to the house is kicked open as Vartann an another two officer run in, Sara's attacker throws her to the floor and bounds towards Vartann, who fires his gun. The bullet misses and hits the wall so he lunges forward, pushing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cath and Gil screech to a stop at the end of Nicks street, the street has been closed off, so they leap from the car and head towards the house. A gunshot rings through the night silence, urging Cath and Gil to to run that little bit quicker. As they reach the front door, two police officers are leading Sara's stalker out.

"Oh my...that's Michael Parker, he works at the coffee shop a few streets away from our house. Sara calls in for a coffee almost every day before shift..." says Gil, trailing off as Michael stares at him.

"You don't love her like I love her. I'd treasure her and NEVER let her out of my site. You don't deserve her." screams Michael.

Gil steps towards Michael, his fists are clenched as he slowly lifts his arms.

"Gil..." warns Cath.

He immediately stops, as if he's just remembered why he's here, he turns and steps into the house. He moves into the living room and his heart completely shatters at the sight of his wife, holding tightly to Nick, breaking down. He slowly walks over to them whilst trying to hold back his tears. He crouches down next to Sara, who hasn't seen him yet, and Nick slowly eases her into her husbands arms. As Sara cries into Gil's chest, a death grip on his shoulders, he kisses her head and looks towards Cath, Nick and Vartann. "Thank you." he mouths to them, then he sets his attention back to Sara.

After half an hour or so, Gil finds Sara asleep, so he lifts her up and Nick shows him to the bedroom.

"Thank you Nick. Do you mind if I stay with her?" he asks.

"Of course not. I might head down to the station if that's okay? Help yourself to anything you want." whispers Nick.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later.

Nick smiles and walks out of the bedroom, leaving Gil alone with his sleeping wife.

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stalked**

**Chapter 4**

Sara doesn't want to open her eyes. She knows that if she does, everything will be real and not just a crazy nightmare. She waits a few moments and takes a deep breath, then she lifts her head to look at Nick. Her breath gets caught in her throat as she finds herself staring into the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes. Eyes so full of love and worry, she has to blink a few times to make sure she's really awake.

"Gil..." she chokes out.

"I'm here honey," he whispers. "It's over now." he smiles.

"When...How...Why..." she stammers.

"Cath phoned me yesterday morning, she told me what she knew and I booked the first flight out. Honey, you should have told me." says Gil as he pulls her into his arms.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry. I thought I could handle it."

"Sara...I'm your husband and we live six thousand miles apart. I worry about you twenty four hours a day." he says. "Please Sara, no more secrets."

"I promise." she whispers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three days later Sara and Gil are curled up in bed together, talking about everything that's happened the last few days and about the phone call Sara received earlier informing her that Michael Parker had committed suicide. "At least he can't stalk anybody else. I just wish I knew why he chose me?" she says.

"I know honey, I wish I knew too. Sara...I've been thinking, I'm going to cancel my contract in Paris." says Gil, stunning Sara.

"What? No...No you can't. I won't let you." shouts Sara. "I'm sorry Gil. As much I love you and as much as it kills me when we're apart, I can't let you do that."

"Sara...please. It took me almost twenty hours to get here when you needed me. The most agonising twenty hours of my life. What happens if next time I'm too late?" he whispers.

"There won't be a next time." replies Sara softly. "I'll be fine Gil, please don't give up your dream for me."

"You're my dream Sara, not Paris. I could just as easily be a lecturer here. Then I'd have it all."

"I'm going to be fine Gil, I'm going to see a counsellor for a few weeks. I'll be fine."

"Sara...I..." starts Gil before Sara interrupts him.

"Gil...be quiet and kiss me." she whispers.

He smiles at her and leans down to capture her mouth with his. It's been weeks since they were last together as one and the kiss intensifies within seconds. Sara moans and smiles as his tongue glides across her lips. She nods her head against him, to let him know she's ready. He shifts so that he is now completely above Sara. His tongue slips into her mouth as her fingers dance over his stubbly beard and down to his chest. He groans as she sucks on his lower lip and her hands move further down his body. She's playing him against her warmth, teasing him, begging him to enter her. When her hands start to trail back up his body, he moves his hands down hers as he kisses her neck and her breasts. She pulls his face up to hers so that she's looking into his eyes, his mouth crushes against hers, pinning her to the bed. She moans against his lips as his fingers find her centre. He knows exactly how to please her and he slides one then two fingers inside her. The vibration he feels, as she carries on moaning against his mouth, pushes him too far. He pumps his fingers further into her and rubs her spot. She bucks against him, making him smile.

"Mmm..now. Need you now." moans Sara.

"How badly do you need me?" whispers Gil seductively.

"Oh...oh. So badly." she replies breathlessly, her voice full of desperation. "P...please." she squeaks.

Gil smiles again and pulls his fingers out of her. He leans in to kiss her mouth as he aligns himself up with her. He doesn't move his gaze from Sara's face as he enters her and the pure emotion which runs through her eyes as he starts to move is almost unbearable. The moans escaping her lips are driving him crazy as he moves in and out of her. She arches her back in attempt to take him deeper and her breath gets caught in her throat as she feels him pulse inside her. Sara wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in to another deep kiss. When she hears him groan, she finds her rhythm and grinds her hips against him. Their pace quickens and when he feels her walls tighten around him he slows down, savouring her...torturing her.

"Please...Gil please." she whimpers.

He smiles and picks up the pace again and when he feels her tighten, he pushes into her harder, she throws her head back and moans. Her body stiffens, shudders and starts to go limp and with one hard, final thrust she let's herself go. The second Gil can feel her wetness he sets himself free, re-igniting her pleasure with his. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she feels him empty himself inside her. Their bodies go limp at the same time and he collapses down beside her, his finger moving to her wetness. He can still feel her insides shuddering so he inserts one finger inside and rubs her spot again. She releases one final time into his hand and she whimpers as her body comes down from the high. Gil pulls into his arms and kisses her passionately as they snuggle together.

"I love you Gil Grissom." smiles Sara as she kisses his chest.

"I love you too Sara Sidle-Grissom." he replies smiling.

**The End**

**Hopefully writing this story will end the string of weird dreams I've been having.**

**Thanks for reading guys.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
